The Weasleys
by McGonagall25
Summary: Random one shots between the next gen and their families
1. Chapter 1

"A/N- Random ones shots with the next gen and their family. Hope you like it.

Molly come down we are getting ready to go" said Audrey calling her oldest daughter to come down the stairs.

"Coming mom. I can't wait to go" said Molly. They were going to get her license to drive. True she was a wizard and wouldn't need it to get around but her mother was a muggle and Molly wanted have it.

Lucy was excited for her sister. She didn't want to learn to drive but she was glad that her sister was. "Molly I can't believe that you are going to get it. It will be so cool once you can drive" said Lucy looking at her sixteen year old sister.

Molly smiled at her. "I know right. I like the idea of being able to drive if I want too. Mom can't wait either. You know it makes her happy" said Molly.

Audrey didn't mind that her daughter were witches like their father was a wizard but she loved it when they wanted to be like muggles also. "Girls are you down stairs? We best get a move on it or we will be late" said Audrey.

Molly and Lucy bounced in and Lucy asked "Is dad coming?"

"No you know how your father is in a car. So it will just be the three of us plus he had to work" said Audrey knowing Percy wasn't going to come. He didn't mind riding in the car with Audrey driving but he was nervous about Molly driving.

Lucy smiled as Molly walked out the door. "Too bad dad's loss. He will miss out" said Molly.

Lucy agreed with that. "Yea but we can tell dad all about it" said Lucy.

Audrey smiled at her daughters. She loved them very much. "Ok Lucy once we get there we will wait for Molly to take her driving test. We can't be in the car with her" said Audrey. Lucy nodded.

Molly hopped in the font seat and waited for her sister and mother to get in. Once they were in. They were off. Once they got there Molly got out. "Ok Molly we will be down the street looking at the shop while you take your test" said Audrey.

"Ok mom see you in a bit" said Molly smiling at her.

Lucy smile and said "good luck" as she climbed over the seat to get in the front seat.

"Lucy what have I told you about that" said Audrey.

Lucy looked at her mother. "Sorry mom but it is much easier then getting out shutting the door then opening the front one and closing it again" said Lucy.

Audrey just signed. She wasn't going to argue that one for now. She would let it go. "Molly you wait here for us. We will be back soon" said Audrey.

Molly just nodded. She hated when her mother got like this. Molly went in and went up to the counter. "Molly Weasley here for my driving test" said Molly smiling.

"Have a seat over there. Ted should be back soon" said the lady pointing to a seat. Molly went to sit down.

There was an older lady sitting next to her that started to talk. "I remember when I first went to get my license to drive. I was scared and nervous but i also remember what it was like when I got it. It was the best day of my life" said the lady.

Molly looked at her. "I'm not really nervous or scared. I just want to get it over with" said Molly even though she was a little but it helped to say that she wasn't.

"Well that's good. I bet you will do fine" she said as Molly's name was called.

"Molly I am Ted. I will be the one giving you your driving test. If you follow me" said Ted. They went out to the car. Ted got in as Molly did.

Molly looked both ways as she pulled out. It was easy so far as she went down the road. "Up here I want you to get in the other lane and turn left. Once you do that you will go up two stop lights and turn right" said Ted.

Molly turned on her signal and got over then at the light she waited to turn then she turned went up two lights and turned right. She then had to park which she did. "Very good Molly. You pass. I like how you drive" said Ted.

Molly smiled at him. "Thank you" she said as they pulled in. Her mother and sister were waiting for her.

"Your welcome" said Ted getting out.

"I passed mom now I can drive" said Molly smiling at her mother.

"Not without me you can't" said Audrey looking at her daughter. Lucy just laughed at that. She thought it was funny.

"She got you sis. Real good. Let's go I'm hungry" said Lucy.

"Ok let's go. I can't wait to tell dad that I ca drive now" said Molly.

"I so have to be there. I have to see the look on his face" said Lucy loving the fact that her father was going to be a state. They went the Leaky Cauldron to eat. They saw Hannah Neville's wife.

"Hello Molly and Lucy. This must be your mother Audrey" said Hannah having never met their mother.

"Yes this is our mother. We just went to get my license today. Now I can drive. We're gonna eat then go home and tell dad. Lucy can't wait" said Molly.

"Yea dad's gonna freak and it gonna be cool" said Lucy talking to Hannah. Hannah smiled at the two of them.

"That's great Molly. Well I let you guys eat" said Hannah walking away.

"Who was that?" asked Audrey not knowing who she was.

"Professor Longbottom's wife Hannah. She is super cool. Hannah was in Hufflepuff in her day" said Lucy the talker of the two. They left and went home.

"Did you get it Molly?" asked Percy even though he knew the answer.

"She got it dad. Mom let her drive home. It was so cool. Molly almost hit a stop sign" said Lucy smiling as her father went pale.

"Lucy your sister did not almost hit a stop sign. Percy she did fine but she did almost run a red light" said Audrey.

"I thought I had time to make it through it" said Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy and Victorie was outside. He was about to just ask her to marry him. "Victorie I love you very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me" asked Teddy.

"If we are quiet Dom we can listen in" said Louise.

"This is crazy" said Dom staring at him.

"What don't you want to know what she is going to say" said Louise.

"Alright" said Dom.

"Be quiet she is about to answer" said Louise.

"Yes Teddy I would love to marry you" said Victorie. That's all Dom and Louise needed to hear so they went in. Leaving Teddy and Victorie alone.

Bill had just gotten home from work when he was attacked by three kids even though they weren't kids anymore. "You will never guess what" said Victorie.

"What Victorie" said Bill. He knew it had something to do with Teddy so he wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Teddy has asked me to marry him. We are going to wait until I finish this year then we will get married sometime soon" said Victorie very happy. Dom just looked at her. She was crazy thought Dom getting married at a young age.

"I saw the whole thing dad. Well I didn't mean to spy but Louise said it would be fun" said Dom. Louise was trying to back out of the room but Bill caught him.

"Louise what were you thinking listening in on Teddy and your sister? What is more Dom why did you go along with it" said Bill. Dom looked scared but Louise wasn't going to back down.

"Dad it was too easy and as the only male in the house at the time I thought that it was duty to look out for Victorie so that's what I was do" said Louise. Dom found her voice.

"Dad we didn't mean anything by it but like Louise said it was easy. I am sorry and it won't happen again" said Dom.

"You're right Dom it won't happen again. I am moving out soon. I am 17 so I don't have to stay here were my siblings won't give me space" said Victorie storming off. Mad at them. It was bad enough with James and Fred but her own siblings. Fred and James did it for the fun of it and everyone was ok with it for the most part.

Bill went after her. "Victorie I know how you feel" said Bill.

"Dad you don't know how it is you loved your siblings" said Victorie blowing up.

"Yes I love them but I didn't always love them. Percy was a pain in the neck. Fred and George loved to cause trouble. Ron was a momma's boy for a while. Ginny loved to follow us around. Charlie was the only one that I could spend time with" said Bill.

Victorie never knew this. She always thought they got along. Seeing how close they were now. "So dad what changed? Going from wanting to kill them at times to loving them?" asked Victorie.

"Over time I grew up and so did they. As we got older we understood each other more and came to see the good in the way that we were. Fred dying help a little. It brought us closer after a while. What do you say we go back in" said Bill knowing that his daughter wasn't that mad yet.

"I am not happy with you Dom or you Louise. I raised you better than that. You aren't Fred or James" said Fleur in a angry voice.

"Mom chill nothing came of it. It won't happen again" said Dom going off the deep in.

"Right you are Dom it won't happen again both of you aren't leaving this house for three weeks" said Fleur.

"So you're ok with this dad" said Victorie.

"Victorie I love you. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Yes you are young but I think you can make it work" said Bill. Victorie smiled as they head in. That's all that she needed to hear. Teddy was in the room with them.

"Hello Bill it is good to see you again. Dom and Louise were telling me that Victorie already told you. I love your daughter very much. Yes we" but Teddy didn't get to finish.

"Save it Teddy. I know you will take care of my daughter so I have no worries" said Bill smiling. Teddy nodded and smiled back.

"I'm going to my room this is sick" said Louise getting up and leaving.

"What can't handle a little love Louise" said Dom teasing him.

"No it's not them it you" said Louise teasing back as Dom chased him up the stairs.

"See you Vic I have to go now. I am going to see my Grandmother" said Teddy leaving. Victorie went up to her room. Teddy was the only one that call her Vic.

"So how was your day Fleur?" asked Bill.

"For starters Dom and Louise have been going at it all day and Victorie has been going crazy. Then Teddy came over and Victorie stopped going crazy but Dom and Louise wouldn't let up. What about you?" asked Fleur reaching up to kiss him.

"Good but boring. I miss the tombs so much but I would miss my family more" said Bill.

"I know I miss France but I love it here with the kids and you" said Fleur as she heard a yell from up the stairs.

"I got you Louise and you are going no where" said Dom.

"I got you as well Louise" said Victorie.

"Help dad they are ganging up on me" said Louise as his sisters piled on him. Bill went up the stairs to help his son but Fleur stopped him.

"Sorry Louise but I got him" said Fleur as Bill tickled her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was home with their three kids. James, Albus, and Lily. It was summer break and she couldn't wait for school to start up again. Albus would be starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. Then it would just be Harry, Ginny, and Lily at home. "Lily what are your brothers doing?" asked Ginny smiling at her.

"Don't know mom. I think James was picking on Albus but I am not sure" said Lily. Great thought Ginny.

"Albus I bet you're gonna be in Slytherin like the rest of the slim balls" said James in a mocking voice.

"Good then I won't have to deal with you" said Albus mocking right back.

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't want you in the same house as me" said James.

Ginny walked in to stop them before it got worse. "You two need to behave it or you won't get to see your grandmother this weekend" said Ginny that always seemed to work.

"Sorry Al you know I love picking on you and don't mean anything behind it" said James.

Al sure knew that. "I know that. I am sorry too. Let's go" said Al. They ran off and Harry walked up the stairs.

"They at it again" said Harry kissing Ginny then giving her a hug.

"Yes they are. James keeps telling Al that he will be in Slytherin and I am worried that he will be. It doesn't matter to me but Al is really worried about it. I just wish there was something that I could do" said Ginny. Harry understood.

"Don't worry Gin, everything will work out. You just wait and see. I bet Al will be in Slytherin but we will deal with it. Gin it is nothing to worry about" said Harry as Lily came up to hug him.

"Dad I am glad that you are home I missed you very much" said Lily.

"I missed you too Lily but I am home now so there is nothing to worry about" said Harry.

"How was your day Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Good. Ron was helping George today so it was just me in the office. All the other Aurors weren't there" said Harry. That was weird thought Ginny.

"So it was quiet for most of the day" said Ginny,

"Yes it was. I liked the peace and quiet. It gave Kingsley and me a chance to talk. You know that Filius is stepping down as Headmaster" said Harry. Ginny was shocked to say the least.

"Yea mom he is ready to retire and hand it to someone else. I think Professor Longbottom is going to be the one to take over but I am not sure" said James.

"That's all that you got from you're listening in James" said Harry knowing that he was listening in.

"Yea dad. Professor McGonagall was there with Professor Flitwick they were talking it over" said James smiling.

"I wonder what that means Harry" said Ginny. Everyone knew that Professor McGonagall was going to go soon.

"Everything is fine Ginny. I am sure that's it just two old friends talking and Flitwick probably just wanted some advice on who to pick to be Headmaster or Headmistress" said Harry as he heard his kids laughing.

"That is so funny Lily. I can't believe that you would believe that" said James.

"Well it's true. Fred told me so" said Lily sticking out her tongue at her brother. James smiled.

"If Fred told you it was true then it must be" said James going along with it knowing it wasn't true.

"What did Fred tell you Lily?" asked Harry coming up behind her. She looked up to her dad.

"Fred said that everyone of the Weasley were in Gryffindor and anyone that was sorted into another house went to live with the Malfoys" said Lily looking at her father.

"Lily that isn't true and James you know it. Louise is still apart of this family even if he is in Slytherin and Lucy made Hufflepuff. So don't worry Lily. James we will have a talk now. Lily you may go" said Harry. James looked scared because he knew what was coming.

"Dad it is fun to scare them like that" said James.

"So Fred came up with it and you went along with it" said Harry.

"Yea but I came up with the Malfoys. It sounded like a place that no one would want to go" said James "and it would scare them the most" James finished.

"James I want you to stop this right now. Albus is scared that he will be put in Slytherin and Lily just wants to go to Hogwarts. She doesn't need the pressure yet" said Harry smiling at James.

"So you're not mad" said James.

"Not at all son just don't do it again. James you are a good kid that loves to pull pranks. I think you need to find a line between pulling the pranks and scaring people" said Harry.

"Right Dad I will work on it. I'm gonna go to my room now" said James walking away before his dad changed his mind.

"Lily you know not to take everything that Fred and James say at face value. They love to pick on people" said Ginny.

"I know mom. I just want to go to Hogwarts now" said Lily.

"I know you do but you have two years to go. So you're gonna have to wait. Don't worry you will be there soon" said Ginny. Lily smiled as she left the room.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked Harry walking in.

"I just can't wait for Lily to go to Hogwarts. Then we will have the house to ourselves for a while" said Ginny. Harry agreed with that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fred let's sneak down the stairs. I bet mom and dad won't notice" said Roxanne. She wasn't the prankster in their family but she loved to help Fred out.

"What did you have in mind Roxanne?" asked Fred. He was game for anything.

"I don't know. Pull some pranks or something" said Roxanne. She was not good at coming up with stuff like that.

"I bet we could sneak out of the shop and go somewhere" said Fred.

Roxanne caught on. "We could go to the Leaky Cauldron and use their floo to go to" said Roxanne.

"Go get Louise" said Fred finishing it up for her. Twins thought alike thought Roxanne.

"Yea it sounds cool Fred but what if we went to see uncle Fred's grave" said Roxanne.

"Sounds cool but can't we still go get Louise. I would say James but it would never work" said Fred.

"Wait a minute owl James and tell him to meet us there. Louise too. That way they can come. Tell them to come alone. We don't want anyone to tell on us" said Roxanne. Fred got to work.

James,

Meet us at Uncle Fred's grave. Come alone. Don't want anyone to find out. Don't tell anyone either.

Fred your partner in crime.

James got the owl and read it. He was so there. Louise was reading his when Dom walked in. "Louise what are you doing?" asked Dom.

"Dom I can't tell you. I have to go" said Louise.

"Listen if you are going anywhere I am going with you or I will tell mom and dad" said Dom.

"Fine let's go" said Louise not happy at all. Fred and Roxanne made it down the stairs. Ron was helping a costumer so they made it outside and to the Leaky Cauldron. They used the floo and made it to their Uncle grave but they didn't know that Hannah saw them leave.

"I told you to come alone Louise not bring your sister" said Fred.

"I caught him and told him if I didn't come mom and dad would find out" said Dom sticking up for her brother.

"Fine where's James?" asked Fred.

"Right here. Now let's go before someone see us" said James. Neville was following them to make sure they would be ok. He wanted to know what they were going to do so he didn't say a thing.

"Look there's Lucy. I wonder what she is doing here" said Fred

"You guys need me if you are going to find Uncle Fred's grave" said Lucy smiling at them. They had been out there with their parents. Percy took them once.

"Then show us were it is smarty pants" said James. Lucy led the way then they were there.

"Here we are. This is where Uncle Fred's grave is" said Lucy. They started at it.

"Roxanne you had a good idea" said Fred. James and the rest stared in shock.

"I do have them now and again" said Roxanne.

"Hi Uncle Fred. It is me your nephew Fred the second. I have heard so much about you. I try to be just like you and pull as many pranks as I can. My twin Roxanne is more like dad. I wish I could have known you" said Fred talking to his Uncle Fred's grave.

"Fred everything is going to be alright" said Roxanne coming up to her brother. She knew that he would need her.

"Thanks Roxanne. Maybe we should get ready and go" said James. He felt that someone was there with them.

"So Roxanne this was your idea" said Neville making them all jump.

"Yes it was Professor. I just wanted to get out of the house. I didn't mean for all of them to come. I didn't know Lucy would be here and Dom wasn't suppose to be here" said Roxanne.

"I couldn't let my brother come alone" said Dom.

"Dom I am disappointed in you. You should have told someone instead of coming. You know what the right thing to do is Dom. How did you find out about it Lucy?" asked Neville.

"I knew one day they would come here and I know Uncle Ron is watching the store and Uncle George is at the other one. Aunt Angelina is out and about with Aunt Hermione. So I figured today would be the day that they would do it" said Lucy smiling at them all.

How did she know that their parents would be gone when their parents didn't even tell them. "How did you know that they would be gone Lucy?" asked Fred.

"It's easy just watch and you will learn. I knew that they were going because they asked my mother if she wanted to go but she said no" said Lucy. James and Fred just stared at her. Leave it to her to pay attention to things like that.

"Well I am going to take you back. I am sure your parents are looking for you" said Neville. James had to do something now.

"You're not going to tell them are you Professor it won't happen again" said James.

"James I have too and you know it. Plus you know it will happen again if given the chance" said Neville walking and they followed. When they got back to the shop all their Parents were there.

"Roxanne and Fred what were you thinking?" asked Angelina looking between the two of them. Roxanne hung her head.

"Mom when were you going to take us to Uncle Fred's grave? That's where we were out" said Roxanne.

"We were going to take you soon but that isn't the problem" said Angelina. Roxanne knew that but she had to try.

"Sorry mom it won't happen again" said Roxanne.

'That's right it won't happen again. You both are grounded for the next three weeks" said Angelina.

"I agree with Angelina" said Bill, Percy, and Ginny. Then they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was in her room reading. She couldn't wait for the school year to start. Rose was finally going to Hogwart and she couldn't wait. She was a lot like her mother. It was Hogwarts, A History. Her mother walked in. "Rose would you like to help me with dinner?" asked Hermione.

She put down her mother's book and said "Sure mother. I will be down in a minute or two I have to finish this page" said Rose. Hermione smiled as she left the room. Just like me Hermione thought. Rose walked down the stairs. Hermione was in the kitchen.

"So what are we having mom?" asked Rose

"Steak and Kidney Pie" said Hermione smiling at her daughter. Rose smiled back and they got to work. Soon Ron was coming in the kitchen.

"Where is Hugo?" asked Ron giving his daughter a hug which she returned.

"He was practicing chess when I last saw him" said Rose.

"Yes he is upstairs. I checked on him before I went to get Rose. He said that he wanted to get better so that he could beat his dad in a game of chess" said Hermione.

"Oh did he now" Ron said as Hugo walked in the room.

"Hi dad it is good to see you and yes I did. I am ready for a game when ever you are" said Hugo with a grin on his face.

"You may have time for a game of chess now if you want dinner won't be done for a while" said Hermione. They left the room to go sit it up. A game a chess was a great way to unwind from a long day at work. Ron loved to spend time with his kids.

"Dad I am gonna win this time" said Hugo.

"You wish. You know that I beat McGonagall big chess set in my first year so I don't think you will unless McGonagall has been helping you" said Ron. Why didn't Hugo think of that. Professor McGonagall knew how to play chess. She could of helped him get better.

"I know that dad. You have told me that a thousand times. No Professor McGonagall hasn't been helping me but I still think that I can beat you" said Hugo smiling up at his father. They sit up the game and got to work. Rose had came into watch even if she didn't play but she knew how too.

"You shouldn't have moved there Hugo. Dad is so going to beat you now" said Rose.

"You aren't helping me Rose" said Hugo.

"Fine if you don't want my help then I won't help you" said Rose sitting down to watch the rest of the game. After a while it looked like Hugo was going to give up.

"Checkmate Hugo.I win again. You should get a hold of Professor McGonagall then maybe you will win" said Ron smiling at his son.

"Dad I would have won but I let you win. I didn't want to see you be a sore loser" said Hugo.

"Yea right Hugo dad beat you fair and square you're just jealous that he did" said Rose sticking her tongue out as she went into the kitchen. Hugo stuck his out and got caught.

"Hugo you have been told time and time again not to do that" said Ron messing with his son's hair as they went into the kitchen.

"Dinner is done. Why don't we all sit down to eat" said Hermione. So they all sat down.

"You got everything for school Rose?" asked Ron seeing as school started soon.

"Dad were going to go get it tomorrow remember. You're off and mom wanted you to go" said Rose smiling at her dad.

"Just checking princess" said Ron.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts yet. I am ready to go" said Hugo.

"To more years Hugo then you can go but don't worry. Lily isn't going yet. So you two can hangout a lot" said Hermione hoping that would make up for him not going.

"Ok I guess. Maybe we will see Teddy more" said Hugo.

"Maybe but remember he does have a job and his own place" said Hermione smiling at her son. Once dinner was done Rose went back to reading while Hugo got ready for bed.

"Hermione can you believe in two years Hugo will be off to Hogwarts then we will have the house to ourselves for the most part" said Ron smiling at his wife.

"I know Ron. It will be nice. I love our kids but it will be nice to have peace and quiet" said Hermione.

"Don't let the rest hear you. They say that we have it easy" said Ron. Hermione smiled at that. They did have it easy compared to the rest.

"You're right and I won't let them hear me say that" said Hermione.

"I know I am right. We should be glad that are kids aren't like James and Fred. Percy is the only other one that has it easy. His kids are really good" said Ron.

"That's true Percy does have it easier than us but now that Molly can drive that is about to change" said Hermione. Ron didn't get it so he asked.

"Why is that Hermione?" asked Ron with a question mark on his face.

"Because she can't drive alone yet. She has to wait six months so her mother will have to be in the car when she drives" said Hermione.

"Oh" was all that Ron said.

"Night Rose. See you in the morning" said Hugo who went to bed a half hour earlier than Rose.

"Goodnight Hugo" said Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time for Sunday dinner and Molly couldn't wait. She loved seeing her grandchildren and children. Arthur was sitting in the living work on some muggle thing that he would have to ask Audrey about and see if she could help him. "Arthur are they here yet?" asked Molly.

Arthur was tired of answering that. She asked that for the last half hour. "Molly they will be here soon. Just wait. I know it's hard on you to wait but it will be ok" said Arthur.

Ever since the war Molly was worried when her family would come to visit her. She was worried that they wouldn't make it there not because they didn't want to but because they couldn't. "Arthur I hear the door why don't you get it" said Molly.

It probably not thought Arthur but he got up anyways to check just in case he was wrong which he was. "Hello Bill and Fleur. It is good to see you both. So where's Victorie, Dom, and Louise?" asked Arthur.

"Victorie will be here soon with Teddy. She went to get him. He was with his Grandmother while Dom and Louise will be along. They spent the day with Charlie" said Bill.

"Ok we should go in before your mother get's worried" said Arthur.

Bill knew how that was. His mother sure had changed since the war. They went inside and soon everyone was there. Everyone had found a place to sit. "Dinner will be done soon. I am just finishing it up. Make yourselves at home" said Molly.

"Ok Grandma I'll get a Quidditch game going" said James.

True to his word he did. Leave it to James to think of Quidditch. Soon most of the kids were outside but Victorie, Dom, Molly, Lucy, and Rose. Hugo and Lily wanted to play which normally they didn't. "Have I shown you my ring it is so nice" said Victorie showing them.

Molly just glanced at it. She had seen it a few times. Lucy looked it over to be nice even if she seen it enough times already. She thought it was nice. "It's nice Vic. I like it. Teddy sure loves you" said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy. It means the world to me that you like it" said Victorie. She was worried that they would think it was too plain and not like it.

"I'm gonna go help Grandma. I am sure that she could use it" said Molly getting up.

Lucy followed. There was only so much she could take of Victorie before she had to leave the room. Rose sat there reading a book. "Vic can I give you advice?" asked Rose.

Victorie wondered why advice she would give. "Ok sure Rose" said Victorie letting her 11 year old cousin give her wisdom.

"No one likes a show off. Sure it's a nice ring but we have all seen it. I know you love Teddy and someday I hope I find love like that. But you need to realize not everyone wants to see it. If they ask you about then talk about" said Rose going back to her book.

Victorie thought that over meanwhile in the kitchen Molly the first was finishing up dinner. "Grandma do you need any help? I thought I would come and see if you did" said Molly the second.

"Thank you Molly and Lucy I would love the help. Could you set the tables outside?" asked Molly the first.

Molly looked at her sister who she didn't know followed her. "Sure Grandma" said Lucy smiling as Molly grabbed plates and forks.

Lucy stayed behind to talk to her Grandmother. "Grandma can I ask you a question?" asked Lucy.

"Yes Lucy what is it?" asked Molly.

"There's this guy I like. I'm not sure if he likes me back. What should I do?" asked Lucy.

Molly could understand that. She had been there once. "Ask him out Lucy. Don't wait around. Now if you want to wait a few days to see if he will ask you out that is fine" said Molly.

Lucy was glad that she could talk to her grandmother about this. She would wait three days then ask him out. "Thanks Grandma I knew you would give me good advice" said Lucy.

_That's why I am here for_ thought Molly. It was good to be able to help her Grandchildren out like she had helped her kids. Soon food was done and Molly said "Come and get it."

James and Fred were the first two in there and sat down. Molly the second had come in and said "We are eating outside and most everyone is out there. James and Fred you aren't sitting next to each other unless two people want to trade with you but I doubt that."

Fred was afraid to ask but James wasn't. "Why wouldn't anyone want to trade with us?" he asked.

"One seat is next to my father and the other is next to Uncle Ron. Lucy I saved you a sit next to Grandpa and Grandma your on his other side. While I will be sitting next to you" said Molly walking out the door.

Fred and James cursed. One would have to sit next to Uncle Percy while the other would be next to Uncle Ron. "Boys go on out. Lucy has left and no cursing" said Molly.

They went out and so did Molly once they were seated they started to eat. "So Bill I hear your going back to Egypt for a while" said Percy.

"It's just for a week. Fleur is going with me. I have work to do but Fleur wants to see what it's like. Work doesn't care" said Bill.

"Unless the kids will be staying home by themselves they can stay here" said Molly.

Bill smiled at his mother. "Louise is the only one I trust to stay home by himself. Victorie would have Teddy over everyday and Dom would just have a party. So I thought I would split them up. Victorie will be staying here with you while Dom goes to Audrey's and Percy's. Louise will be staying with Angelina and George" said Bill.

"Yea I get to work in the shop for the week" said Louise smiling.

Molly was fine with that. "I see why I get Victorie but what about Dom. Why is she staying with Audrey and Percy?" asked Molly.

"Well I thought it was the best place for her plus Lucy and Molly are around her age" said Bill.

Dom wasn't happy about it at all. She didn't want to stay with them but she didn't have much choice. "So Gin what do you think about taking James to that Quidditch match this weekend?" asked Harry loud enough for James to hear.

James wanted to go really bad. "Harry I was thinking you could take James and he could ask a friend to come" said Ginny looking at Fred.

Fred looked at James and they shared a smile. Albus looked hurt so Harry said "Hey Al we will be spending a day together once we get back. I haven't forgotten about you."

Albus smiled at that. It was nice to spend time with his father without James.


End file.
